Unstoppable
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Madison. A girl who got her heart broken on Valentines Day looking for a guy who wouldn't treat her like trash. Jamie. A guy who came off a broken engagement looking for a girl that would stay faithful in a relationship. What happens when they meet?


**AN: Most of this story takes place in 2010**

**Chapter One: Their First Meeting**

_Daytona 500-February 14, 2010_

"Great—how is it this easy to lose a freaking person?" Madison Johnson muttered under her breath as she was walking through the garage area at Daytona International Speedway in Daytona, Florida trying to find her older brother the reigning NASCAR Sprint Cup Champion Jimmie Johnson because of something that Madison really didn't pay attention to but it was probably somewhat important.

"Who you looking for Maddy?" Asked Kevin Harvick as he noticed the twenty four year old looking for someone.

"Double J, you seen him?" Madison asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was over at his garage stall checking something out on his car or something," Kevin said.

"Thanks Kev," Madison said before walking over to the direction for only a few minutes before her Blackberry Curve started to play _The Crow and the Butterfly _by _Shinedown. _Madison grabbed it out of her jean pocket and saw the name _Boyfriend :D _flash across the screen which put a smile on her face. "Hey sweetie," She said as soon as she answered the phone and walked to somewhere that was a little bit quiet so that she could hear her boyfriend.

"_Hey Madison," _Said Duncan. "_How are you?"_

"Good—just lounging around at the Speedway before the 500 starts up and trying to find my older brother, but other than that, nothing much just missing you and wishing that you were here," Madison replied. "You?"

"_Same, but listen, I hate to do this over the phone and I really wanted to do this in person but I couldn't wait till you guys head to Fontanna," _Madison's boyfriend of 3 years Duncan started.

"But NASCAR's heading to Fontana next week, can't you wait?" Madison asked.

"_Too be honest no," _Duncan started before taking a deep breath and continuing, "_Look, I know that we've been dating for the past three years now, you've been the perfect girl for me and didn't care about my bad boy attitude and I didn't care that you're a part of a racing family with a brother winning two back to back championships which would later turn to four back to back championship and possibly even more and I especially hate doing this to you on Valentines Day but," _He took a pause and then said, "_I think we should end this,"_

"What?" Madison asked. "You can't be serious?"

"_Unfortunately yes, because I don't think that I can manage a long distance relationship with you on the road and all," _Duncan said.

"But I'm back in El Cajon for the holidays, the off weekends and when we're either at Fontana for the Auto Club race in the spring, Sonoma for that road course race and back to Fontana in the fall for the Pepsi Max race," Madison started. "Plus I'm with you for the two months that NASCAR isn't broadcasted around the world after the Homestead race,"

"_But don't forget you leave me for that one day to go to Vegas for the award-ceremony where you were basically front and center four times for the past four years," _Duncan said.

"Oh so now it's my fault that Jimmie is so good at winning championships?" Madison asked starting to get pissed off.

"_No, I'm saying that he blatantly cheats a lot and NASCAR doesn't do a shit about it," _Duncan explained.

"Ain't my fault your a Double J hater," Madison said.

"_And it ain't my fault that I was dating a sweet innocent girl who turned out to be a slutty bitch because she has a ton of fucking money to blow on herself!" _Duncan screamed.

"For your information dumbass I spent all of that fucking money on charities!" Madison said. "Been doing that even with my god damn allowance ever since I was six years old, you should know that!" She screamed.

"_Sorry, wasn't paying attention," _Duncan said.

Madison rolled her eyes and yelled, "You know what! I'm sort of glad that we're over because I was about to say that first and my reason would've been that I was cheating on you with a fucking hot single NASCAR driver!" Then hung up the conversation and placed her Blackberry back in her jean pocket.

"Fucking bastard," Madison breathed out as she walked to an area which wasn't surrounded by drivers or crew members which was pit-road where she sat on the wall of the road and looked down at her Teal Crossing Vamp Sequin Decor Ankle Cuff Heels.

"Everything alright?"

Madison slightly jumped at the sudden voice of someone else as she turned around and saw someone sit beside her. He looked around in his late twenties/early thirties with short dirty blonde hair with the bangs slightly stood up, light green eyes and was wearing a black/orange/camo Bass Pro Shops firesuit.

"Yeah," Madison said lying through her teeth then quickly rubbed her eyes because she felt a ton of tears threatening to fall from her face.

"Look—I have a younger sister and I could tell if girls are lying when someone asks them what's wrong and I know you're lying so tell me what's wrong?" The guy asked again.

"How do you know that girls are lying?" Madison asked.

"They say they're alright, then rub their eyes instantly after from the fear of tears falling," The guy said.

"Damn it," Madison muttered making the guy laugh a little bit before Madison saying, "My boyfriend just recently broke up with me,"

"Why? I mean, why would any guy want to lose the most beautiful person ever?" The guy asked.

"He said that he doesn't want a long distance relationship because of me being here all of the time knowing that I get to hang with him during the off weekends and holidays and when NASCAR comes to Fontana twice a year and Sonoma and the off season," Madison said.

"Seems like you and your ex boyfriend had a long relationship," The guy guessed.

"Three years," Madison said. "and what sucks was that he had to end this on Valentines Day," She added then tears fell from her eyes which then she rubbed them with her thumb.

"Just think of this, you're ex boyfriend is a moron for breaking up with you because you're probably like the best thing that happened to his life since...ever," The guy said. "and you'll have possibly more boyfriends down the road because you're a young girl who still has time to find her true self," He said.

"But I thought he was going to be the one," Madison said choking up a bit. "he even talked about possibly proposing to me right at Homestead just before the national anthem would be sung," Madison added crying a little bit more but not sobbing crying.

"Same thing happened to my ex-fiancée Christy," The guy said.

"What happened to you guys?" Madison asked.

"Well we were dating for like a few months back last year, my sister Carmen instantly hated her because she thought that Christy was nothing but a cheating ho, and Christy hated Carmen because Christy thought that Carmen was going to break us apart, and I was stupid enough to side with Christy because I was blinded with love," The guy said.

"and then what happened?" Madison asked.

"It was close to the end of the 2009 NASCAR season—around the fall Phoenix race—when I decided to propose to Christy, she said yes and Carmen was about as mad as a driver who was purposefully crashed out of a race, Carmen confronted that to me as soon as she heard it from London and said, and I quote, 'You are making the biggest mistake of your life, don't be crawling back to me crying when she decides to break you up. She's using you for the money and really doesn't care about you,' unquote before walking away from me. Turns out she was right," The guy continued.

"What happened?" Madison asked.

"Turns out that she was cheating on my with my best friend just a week before I headed out to Daytona. I broke off the engagement, packed up and headed straight here," The guy said.

"I'm so sorry," Madison said. "You guys would've probably looked cute married," She said.

"That's what I thought before I had reality bite me where the sun don't shine to bright," The guy said.

"and why would anybody cheat on you, any girl would be fucking lucky to have a guy like you. I mean, you're cute, you're probably a genius or something, you're nice, you seem like the kind of guy who treats a woman with more class than you do yourself, I mean I would be damn lucky if I were to have a guy like you," Madison said.

The guy put a heart-melting smile on his face before saying, "Name's Jamie McMurray," He said.

"Weren't you a part of Roush Fenway Racing before moving over to Earnhardt Ganassi?" Madison asked. "Just wondering,"

"Yeah," Jamie said.

"So you were that guy who looked cute in purple," Madison commented.

Jamie was about to say something before Madison said, "Sorry. I say the randomest things,"

"It's alright. And what name goes along with that beautiful face?" Jamie asked.

"Madison Johnson," Madison said. "and yes, I am related to 4-time Jimmie Johnson," She added.

"You've been around here for a while because I don't believe I seen you?" Jamie asked.

"I've been seen here every week when Jimmie was just starting out around 2002 when I was fourteen and was until 2004 when I was sixteen when I was sixteen when I lived back in El Cajon to complete highschool and two years of university where I got my masters in psychology which ended till about 2006, then ever since I came back here," Madison said. "I guessed we didn't really bump into each other that often," She added.

"Four years of not seeing the other is somewhat weird," Jamie commented.

"I know. Hey, have you seen Double J because he needed to talk to me about something?" Madison asked.

"Garage," Jamie said.

"Thanks, and hey, good luck tonight, hope you win," Madison said.

"Thanks," Jamie said as Madison got up off of the wall, gave him a slight wave and walked away.

**.x.**

"Finally," Madison said after finding her brother in the garage near his car. She walked up to him and said, "Hey bro,"

Jimmie turned around and asked, "Where have you been?"

"Finding you," Madison said. "anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You dumping that boyfriend Duncan of yours because I don't trust him because he looks like the one that wants to physically hurt you," Jimmie said as he leaned against the side of the car.

"Don't worry, already done," Madison said.

"You really dumped Duncan?" Jimmie asked.

"No. He dumped me because he doesn't want to have a long distance relationship," Madison said.

"and you're alright about that?" Jimmie asked.

"Well, I was sad at the beginning, but you know how I get over things fast," Madison pointed out.

"Uhuh," Jimmie said. "Sohow long until you're guy searching again?" He asked.

"Soon—just met a cute guy earlier," Madison said.

"Who?" Jimmie asked.

"Jamie," Madison said.

"McMurray?" Jimmie asked.

"Yeah, how many Jamie's are there?" Madison asked before she walked away.


End file.
